Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 1
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Fertig! Das letzte Kapitel! Slash! Severus braucht eine seltene Zutat für einen Zaubertrank, die er nur von Remus bekommen kann. Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis 3 entstanden.
1. Wahrheit oder Wagnis

Disclaimer: alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix - ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!  
  
Anmerkung 1: Ich trage die Idee zu dieser Fic schon eine ganze Weile mit mir herum, wollte aber unbedingt Band 5 abwarten, weil ich auf neue Ideen gehofft hatte. Tja. Nachdem ich's jetzt gelesen habe, habe ich ganz spontan beschlossen, diese Fic irgendwo in den Sommerferien zwischen Band 3 und Band 4 anzusiedeln. Da passt's immer noch am besten hin.  
  
Anmerkung 2: Es geht hier hauptsächlich um ein Spiel, das im Englischen "Truth or Dare" heisst. Ich habe mich für die Übersetzung "Wahrheit oder Wagnis" entschieden, die ich mal in irgendeiner Comedy-Serie gehört habe und mir am besten gefällt.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wahrheit oder Wagnis  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ein langer, heisser Sommertag ging zu Ende. Remus öffnete die Fenster seiner kleinen Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung in einem Londoner Aussenbezirk und versuchte vergeblich einen frischen Windhauch zu ergattern. Draussen wurde es langsam dunkel und die ersten Sterne zeigten sich neben einem abnehmenden Mond. Ein lautes Klopfen an der Wohnungstür riss Remus aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Überrascht drehte er sich um. Es war noch nicht wirklich spät, aber seit er hier wohnte hatte er noch nie Besuch erhalten. Ab und zu erreichte ihn eine Eule von Sirius oder Dumbledore, aber das war auch schon alles. Als ein zweites Mal - diesmal ungeduldiger - an die Tür geklopft wurde, setzte Remus sich in Bewegung und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Eine dunkle Gestalt löste sich aus der Dämmrigkeit des unbeleuchteten Treppenhauses und trat in den Lichtkreis aus Remus' Wohnung. Erst nach einer kleinen Weile registrierte Remus um wen es sich bei seinem abendlichen Besucher handelte.  
  
"Severus!" stiess er verblüfft hervor. "Dich hätte ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet." Remus musterte ihn abschätzend. "Was willst du hier?" fragte er dann mit kühler Höflichkeit. Immerhin hatte er es seiner Indiskretion zu verdanken, dass er die beste Arbeitsstelle verloren hatte, die er jemals in seinem Leben gehabt hatte.  
  
"Dumbledore schickt mich", antwortete Severus genauso kühl.  
  
Remus atmete tief ein. "Na schön - dann komm' herein", sagte er und gab den Weg frei. Severus ging an ihm vorbei in das Wohnzimmer und blieb mitten im Raum wie ein unheilvoller, schwarzer Schatten stehen. Remus bemerkte sowohl den raschen Blick, mit dem sein Gast sich umsah und ebenso das verächtliche Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. Er schloss die Tür und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. "Was gibt es?" fragte er.  
  
"Ich brauche eine Zutat für einen besonderen Zaubertrank", antwortete Severus und seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten seltsam im Licht der Kerzen, die Remus früher am Abend entzündet hatte. "Werwolfhaare. Dumbledore meinte, Sie würden..."  
  
"So, meinte er", unterbrach Remus ihn schroff. "Warum schickt er dann dich und bittet mich nicht selbst darum?"  
  
Severus musterte ihn eisig. "Lupin, das ist nicht der Zeitpunkt für Ihre kleinlichen..."  
  
"Kleinlich?!" rief Remus aus. "Kleinlich?! Das ist doch..."  
  
"Haben Sie nun welche vorrätig oder nicht?" fragte Severus gereizt, während Remus auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten wütend nach Luft schnappte. "Ich habe nämlich nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."  
  
Remus zwang sich zur Ruhe. Es war nicht an ihm Dumbledore eine Bitte abzuschlagen, selbst wenn sie ihm durch Severus übermittelt wurde. Er überlegte blitzschnell und langsam breitete sich ein unheilvolles Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus.  
  
"Also, was ist jetzt?" Severus' Augenbrauen hatten sich ungeduldig zusammengezogen.  
  
"Ich habe tatsächlich einige Werwolfhaare hier", antwortete Remus - nun wieder die Ruhe selbst. Er ging an eine Kommode, zog eine Schublade auf, griff hinein und holte ein kleines Schächtelchen heraus, das er Severus zeigte. Als dieser die Hand danach ausstreckte, nahm Remus es allerdings wieder fort und steckte es in die Tasche seiner verwaschenen Jeans.  
  
"Was soll der Blödsinn?"  
  
"Du bekommst die Haare - aber nur unter einer Bedingung - du spielst mit mir darum", erwiderte Remus kühl. Severus Lippen hatten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengezogen. "Der Trank ist nicht für mich, er ist für Dumbledore - ich werde keine Bedingungen akzeptieren."  
  
Doch Remus gab nicht nach. "Dann hätte Dumbledore eben selbst kommen müssen - aber er hat es vorgezogen dich zu mir zu schicken..."  
  
Severus' Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Zorn und widerwilliger Anerkennung. "Soll das Ihre Rache sein, Lupin?"  
  
"Von mir aus kannst du es nennen, wie du willst - akzeptierst du?" Remus' Tonfall war reine Gleichgültigkeit.  
  
"Einverstanden", knurrte Severus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Was wollen Sie spielen? Zaubererschach? Oder..." eine Augenbraue zog sich ironisch in die Höhe, "...Koboldstein?"  
  
Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über Remus's Lippen. 'Hab' ich dich' dachte er bei sich und rieb sich innerlich die Hände. Dieser Abend versprach noch sehr amüsant zu werden. Vielleicht würde ihn das zumindest ein wenig für die ganzen Jahre entschädigen, in denen Severus ihn nahezu grundlos wie einen Aussätzigen behandelt hatte. "Nein, ich dachte da an ein Muggelspiel."  
  
"Poker?" fragte Severus sarkastisch.  
  
"Wahrheit oder Wagnis - kennst du es, oder muss ich dir erst die Regeln erklären?"  
  
Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. "Es gibt bei diesem Spiel keinen Gewinner...", bemerkte er sarkastisch.  
  
"Sehr richtig", erläuterte Remus zuvorkommend. "Ich werde entscheiden, wann es zu Ende ist - und ich rate dir gut, mich nicht anzulügen, falls du 'Wahrheit' wählen solltest. Der letzte Vollmond war erst vor zwei Tagen - ich würde eine Lüge 10 Meilen gegen den Wind riechen. Wenn du die Haare also haben willst, solltest du lieber fair spielen." Seine Stimme hatte einen leicht drohenden Tonfall angenommen und er bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass seine kleine Ansprache nicht ohne Wirkung auf Severus geblieben war.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
So, das war wie üblich mal ein Appetit-Häppchen. Wenn's euch gefallen hat, bitte ich um Reviews. Na, fällt euch spontan die eine oder andere Frage ein, die ihr unserem Sevie schon immer mal stellen wolltet und auf die er die Wahrheit sagen muss? Schickt sie mir einfach mal zu, vielleicht komme ich ja darauf zurück *gg* 


	2. grosse Wahrheiten

Disclaimer: alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix - ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!  
  
Ich bin überwältigt! Mein völlig sprachloser Dank geht an: Sill, Vanillia, Sarista, Snuffkin, Severin, Dunkle Flamme, tenta, Monika, Shelley, Keeline und Toyo!  
  
@Sarista - Blutbuche leidet gerade unter einer temporären Schreibblockade *seufz* - leider. Aber ich gebe dir gerne Bescheid.  
  
@Severin, Dunkle Flamme, Keeline - warum war mir nur schon im Vorfeld klar, dass "solche" Fragen kommen? *augenroll* Mädels, ihr seid fast genauso krank wie ich *lol* Ich werde mal sehen, was ich tun kann... *gg*  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wahrheit oder Wagnis  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner allerliebsten "Slytherin Sister" Toyo Malloy für ihre unerschöpfliche Kreativität.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Remus ging zu dem Esstisch, der in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand und setzte sich lässig auf einen der Stühle. Severus stand immer noch in der Mitte des Raumes und starrte düster vor sich hin.  
  
"Und wer garantiert mir, dass Sie ebenfalls fair spielen werden?" fragte er skeptisch.  
  
"Das muss nicht deine Sorge sein, Severus", für einige Sekunden erschien ein entschieden wölfisches Grinsen auf Remus' Lippen. "Denn für heute Abend bin ausschliesslich ich derjenige der die Fragen stellt."  
  
"Das ist also Ihre Vorstellung von Fairness?"  
  
"Das sagt gerade der Richtige", bemerkte Remus gedehnt. "Also was ist jetzt? Entweder du bleibst hier und spielst mit mir - oder du verschwindest augenblicklich und zwar ohne die Haare, die du doch so dringend brauchst."  
  
Remus konnte hören, wie Severus erbost mit den Zähnen knirschte, aber er war sich sicher, dass der Tränkemeister einsehen würde, dass er kaum eine andere Wahl hatte. Ein leises Gefühl des Triumphes wärmte Remus, als sein Gast auf den Tisch zutrat und den Stuhl ihm gegenüber auswählte.  
  
"Schön", sagte Remus zufrieden. "Spielen wir also - Wahrheit oder Wagnis, Severus - was darf es als erstes sein?" Severus dunkle Augen schossen Blitze, doch sein Tonfall war beherrscht, als er sagte: "Wagnis."  
  
"In dem Schrank hinter dir findest du eine Flasche Weisswein und zwei Gläser. Bring das alles her, öffne die Flasche und schenk uns ein", äusserte Remus gelassen und sah zu, wie Severus alles mit sparsamen, raschen Bewegungen erledigte. "Siehst du, das war doch gar nicht so schwer." Remus hatte sich diese Bemerkung nicht verkneifen können. "Was darf es als nächstes sein?"  
  
"Wagnis."  
  
Remus nickte leicht. "Trink jetzt bitte dein Glas aus und zwar ganz."  
  
Severus schenkte ihm einen skeptischen Blick. "Es dürfte Ihnen schwer fallen, mich betrunken zu machen."  
  
"Auch das lass bitte meine Sorge sein", entgegnete Remus sanft. Ein letzter zweifelnder Blick und Severus tat, wie ihm geheissen, während Remus an seinem Wein nur nippte. Severus setzte das leere Glas ab und sagte unaufgefordert: "Wagnis."  
  
*Tja, mein Lieber* dachte Remus erheitert *du hast wohl gedacht, das hier bleibt so einfach*. Laut sagte er: "Es geht mir ziemlich auf die Nerven, dass du mich nach all diesen Jahren immer noch siezt. Für heute Abend wirst du deshalb damit aufhören."  
  
Um Severus Mund zeigte sich ein harter Zug, doch er bemerkte nichts dazu. Remus beschloss, es fürs erste dabei bewenden zu lassen. Er wollte seinen Spielpartner nicht vor der Zeit aus der Reserve locken. Er nahm stattdessen noch einen Schluck Wein und wartete bis Severus sich für den nächsten Schritt entschieden hatte.  
  
Nach einer kleineren Pause sagte Severus mit unheilverkündendem Tonfall: "Wahrheit."  
  
Remus überlegte rasch. Eine einfache Frage, die dennoch persönlich genug war, aber nicht zu persönlich um Severus zum sofortigen Abbruch des Spiels zu verleiten. Remus kannte den Dickkopf des Zaubertränkemeisters. Werwolfshaare hin oder her, wenn er ihn zu sehr puschte, würde er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken darauf verzichten. Es kam hier darauf an, seinen Widerstand langsam aufzuweichen. "Was ist dein Lieblingsessen?"  
  
Severus wirkte überrascht, doch er zögerte nicht allzu lange mit seiner Antwort. "Lamm mit grünen Bohnen."  
  
"Und?" fragte Remus freundlich. Das war sicher noch nicht alles gewesen. Dafür hatte er zu bereitwillig geantwortet.  
  
"Karamel-Creme", presste Severus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. *Wer hätte das gedacht - Nevilles persönlicher Albtraum hat eine süsse Ader...* Remus ging jedoch nicht näher darauf ein - er wollte die Spannung, die sich langsam aufbaute nicht versickern lassen. "Wahrheit oder Wagnis?"  
  
"Wahrheit..." murmelte Severus misstrauisch.  
  
*Jetzt!* dachte Remus. "Warum hast du bei deinen Slytherins durchsickern lassen, dass ich ein Werwolf bin? Hat es dich so sehr getroffen, dass Sirius entwischt ist und du deshalb keinen Merlin-Orden bekommen hast?" Remus war bemüht, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein gewisser Grad an Erregung durchaus zu hören war.  
  
Severus' Miene war bemerkenswert gefasst. Wahrscheinlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass diese Frage früher oder später kommen musste. Er senkte für einen Moment den Blick, doch dann sah er Remus mit einem derart brennenden Blick an, dass dieser kurzzeitig nicht einmal wagte zu blinzeln.  
  
"Ich war überzeugt davon, richtig zu handeln." In der darauffolgenden Stille hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.  
  
"Und jetzt nicht mehr?" wisperte Remus.  
  
"Jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher", erwiderte Severus bitter, dann blinzelte er kurz und sagte: "Wagnis."  
  
*So billig kommst du mir nicht davon, Bürschchen* dachte Remus. *Darauf werden wir sicher noch einmal zurückkommen - also schön... bringen wir ihn ein wenig zum schwitzen...* Remus stand von seinem Stuhl auf, holte Pergament, Tinte und Feder und legte beides vor Severus hin.  
  
"Du wirst mir jetzt schriftlich geben, dass du mich für ein Jahr kostenlos mit Wolfsbanntrank versorgst", forderte er und genoss das wütende Flackern in den dunklen Augen. Remus tippte nachdrücklich auf das Pergament. "Na los - 'Ich, Severus Snape, verpflichte mich hiermit...'" Severus' rechte Hand ballte sich zur Faust, bis die Knöchel weiss hervortraten, doch dann griff er grob nach der Feder und füllte das Pergament mit seiner gestochen scharfen Handschrift.  
  
Nachdem er unterschrieben hatte, nahm Remus das Pergament an sich, blies kurz darüber um die Tinte zu trocken und verstaute es sicher in seiner Kommode. Er drehte sich wieder zu seinem Gast um, der sichtlich mit seinem Schicksal haderte. Seine Hände lagen gefaltet auf der Tischplatte und in Gedanken war er offensichtlich damit beschäftigt genau diese Hände um Remus' Hals zu legen und zu zu drücken. Remus sah das alles, doch unerklärlicher Weise fühlte er keine Furcht. "Wahrheit oder Wagnis, Severus?"  
  
"Wahrheit!" ohne ihn anzusehen spie der Tränkemeister das Wort fast aus.  
  
"Warum hast du nicht schon während unserer Schulzeit allen erzählt, was ich bin? Warum hast du damit all die Jahre gewartet?" Remus Tonfall war hartnäckig, unerbittlich, aber lange nicht so hasserfüllt, wie Severus' Blick noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gewesen war. Er wartete, doch Severus zeigte mit keiner Regung, ob er die Frage verstanden hatte.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Severus hob seinen Blick von seinen ineinanderverkrampften Fingern, doch er wandte ihn nicht Remus zu, sondern sah zum Fenster in die Nacht hinaus.  
  
"Wenn du eine umfassende Antwort einer schnellen Antwort vorziehst, wirst du dich noch einen Moment gedulden müssen", erwiderte Severus mit einer Stimme, die von weither zu kommen schien. Das Schweigen dauerte noch einige Augenblicke an, doch dann sprach Severus wieder: "Dumbledore liess mich damals schwören, nichts zu verraten - andernfalls... hätte er mich ebenfalls von der Schule gewiesen."  
  
"Das könnte er jetzt immer noch", platzte Remus heraus.  
  
Severus sah immer noch starr zum Fenster.  
  
"Nein...", sagte er langsam, "seither ist zu viel geschehen... er würde mir sicher nicht kündigen - er steht zu tief in meiner Schuld. Ich habe zu oft mein Leben für den Phoenixorden aufs Spiel gesetzt. Dumbledore ist kein Mensch, der undankbar erscheinen möchte..."  
  
Bei diesen Worten rann Remus ein Schauer den Rücken hinab. Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Severus' Tonfall eher nachdenklich als gehässig gewesen war. Sein Mund fühlte sich mit einem Mal seltsam trocken an.  
  
"Du hättest mich nicht verraten, wenn es dir gelungen wäre Sirius an das Ministerium auszuliefern, stimmt's?"  
  
Jetzt wandte Severus seinen Blick von den Sternen ab und Remus zu und Remus erschrak über die Kälte in ihnen.  
  
"Nach allem, was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste, war er ein entflohener Askaban-Häftling und ein skrupelloser Mörder. Ihn auszuliefern war absolut logisch."  
  
"Und jetzt glaubst du das nicht mehr?" Remus fuhr sich mit seiner Zunge über die trockenen Lippen.  
  
Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher", äusserte er widerstrebend. "Gewisse Anzeichen sprechen dafür, dass Pettigrew tatsächlich am Leben ist."  
  
Remus unterdrückte ein verärgertes Schnauben. Es war ja klar, dass Severus niemand anderem glauben würde, als seinen eigenen Augen.  
  
"Du bist dir nicht mehr sicher?" fragte Remus ironisch.  
  
Ein undefinierbarer Blick aus dunklen Augen traf Remus.  
  
"Ich bin mir immer noch sicher, dass der einzige richtige Platz für Black Askaban ist", erwiderte er kalt. Remus war über diese Antwort genauso entsetzt, wie fassungslos.  
  
"Wie kann man einen Menschen nur so hassen?"  
  
Severus' Blick saugte sich förmlich an Remus fest. "Das fragst ausgerechnet du?" entgegnete er gepresst. "Du warst doch dabei! Du warst doch jedes Mal dabei!" Severus sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. "Du warst jedes Mal dabei und hast nie etwas dagegen unternommen - Vertrauensschüler Lupin!" Er wandte sich ruckartig ab, trat an das offene Fenster und stützte die Hände auf das Fensterbrett.  
  
Remus betrachtete mit wehem Herzen Severus' gesenkten Kopf. Dieses Spiel hatte einen völlig anderen Verlauf genommen, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte.  
  
"Ausserdem hat er sich nie bei mir entschuldigt", flüsterte Severus so leise, dass Remus ihn zuerst gar nicht verstand. "Weder er noch James, noch du..."  
  
Remus wagte kaum zu atmen. Waren grosse Wahrheiten tatsächlich so einfach?  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wer mehr über die "Slytherin Sisters" erfahren will, darf gerne unser (also Toyo und meins) Gemeinschaftswerk "The Green Side of Life" lesen und reviewen ;-) Story-Id: 1369259 (Updates immer freitags...) So, das war der obligatorische Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl - wir sehen uns beim nächsten Kapitel und - bleibt mir treu! ;-) 


	3. eine interessante Entdeckung

Disclaimer: alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix - ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!  
  
Mein heisser Dank geht dieses Mal an: Toyo (liebstes Schwesterchen!), Evilchen, Dunkle Flamme (dieser Punkt wird noch geklärt), Alex, Severin (äh, er sagt James, weil ich mich da vertippt habe...), M (jaaaa, warum war das wohl so einfach...*gg*), Khair und Shelley (glaub mir, Snape hat seine Gründe...)  
  
Eine Fortsetzung? Hiervon? Vielleicht... eines Tages... man soll nie "nie" sagen ;-)  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wahrheit oder Wagnis  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Die Erinnerungen hinterliessen bei Remus einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. "Severus, ich..."  
  
"Wagnis", unterbrach ihn Snape schroff mit klarer Stimme. Er drehte sich zu Remus um und sah ihn mit seiner üblichen Mischung aus Verachtung und Überheblichkeit an.  
  
"Wagnis?" fragte Remus verständnislos.  
  
"Muss ich dich tatsächlich an deine eigenen Spielregeln erinnern?" Eine Augenbraue hob sich zu dieser sarkastischen Bemerkung und Remus verschlug es für einen Augenblick die Sprache.  
  
Gerade noch war er drauf und dran gewesen, vor lauter Mitleid mit diesem Bastard zu zerfliessen und bereits in der nächsten Sekunde mokierte er sich wieder über ihn, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Remus' Augen verengten sich leicht. Severus wollte spielen? Also gut, dann würden sie spielen und er würde verdammt sein, wenn er dieses manipulative Ekel nicht für jede Beleidigung, die er je von ihm hatte hinnehmen müssen, bezahlen würde. Er würde diesen arroganten Mistkerl schon noch dazu bringen, dass er hier Blut und Wasser schwitzte.  
  
Im hintersten Winkel seines Gehirns formte sich jedoch die Frage, warum der Tränkemeister dies alles so bereitwillig über sich ergehen liess. Sein ganzes Verhalten liess eigentlich nur den einen Schluss zu, dass er es auch so wollte... Aber das war ganz sicher unmöglich! Es mussten die Werwolfshaare sein - das war der einzige logische Grund für Severus' Anwesenheit. Oder vielleicht nicht?  
  
Remus verscheuchte diese konfusen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Im Moment hatte er ganz andere Sorgen. Er brauchte ein möglichst beschämendes Wagnis für seinen Gast. Eine vage Idee formte sich in seinem Gehirn und seine Miene erhellte sich wieder.  
  
"Zieh deinen Umhang aus und leere deine Taschen", verlangte er. "Ich möchte sehen, ob es wahr ist, was man sich erzählt - dass du immer dein halbes Labor mit dir herumschleppst."  
  
Severus zuckte mit den Schultern, trat an den Tisch zurück und legte den Inhalt seiner Taschen sorgsam auf die Tischplatte. Als er fertig war, schlüpfte er aus seinem Umhang und hängte ihn über die Stuhllehne. Remus registrierte befriedigt, dass er nicht, wie üblich, ein Jackett und ein Hemd darunter trug, sondern - sicher wegen der drückenden Hitze - nur ein schwarzes Hemd mit Stehkragen anhatte. Das würde die Sache etwas erleichtern. Sein Blick schweifte dann - widerwillig beeindruckt - über das Sammelsurium von Flakons mit verschiedenen Tränken, Döschen mit allerlei Pulvern und Notizen, die sich auf den ersten Blick sämtlich mit Zaubertränken befassten.  
  
Remus hielt sich nicht lange damit auf, sondern hob seinen Blick herausfordernd zu Severus. "Wähle."  
  
Severus' Antwort wurde in gleichgültigem Tonfall gegeben: "Wagnis."  
  
*Bingo* dachte Remus. "Komm' her und knöpf mir das Hemd auf." Zufrieden registrierte er Severus' Zögern.  
  
"Wie bitte?" fragte dieser kühl.  
  
"Du bist doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff", stichelte Remus. "Knöpf mir das Hemd auf - mir ist heiss", wiederholte er langsam und zeigte zur Verdeutlichung auf sein Hemd, das ehemals kariert gewesen war und mittlerweile nur noch eine ausgebleichte braun-rote Farbmischung aufzuweisen hatte.  
  
Severus trat mit gerunzelten Brauen näher und öffnete widerwillig Knopf für Knopf von Remus' Hemd. Obwohl Remus bei dieser Aktion nichts anderes als Rache im Sinn hatte, konnte er doch nichts dagegen tun, dass sein Herzschlag sich etwas beschleunigte. Severus war mittlerweile am Bund seiner Jeans angelangt und liess die Hände sinken.  
  
"Ich sagte - alle Knöpfe", bemerkte Remus mit leichter Schärfe.  
  
Die Mundwinkel des dunkelhaarigen Mannes zuckten, doch dann zog er das Vorderteil des Hemdes mit einem Ruck aus der Jeans, bedachte Remus mit einem flammenden Blick und öffnete die restlichen zwei Knöpfe. Remus atmete aus und zog das Hemd vollends aus der Hose, dabei machte Severus eine Entdeckung, die sich Remus für ein wenig später hatte aufheben wollen.  
  
"Was ist das denn?" fragte er mit einem seltsamen Tonfall und bevor Remus es noch verhindern konnte, hatten Severus' Finger das Hemd ein wenig beiseite geschoben und berührten nun den schimmernden Ring, der durch die linke Brustwarze des Werwolfs gestochen war.  
  
"Es kann kein Silber sein", sagte Severus halb zu sich selbst.  
  
"Weissgold", berichtigte Remus, während er krampfhaft versuchte, nicht zu atemlos zu klingen.  
  
Die Finger an seinem Piercing lösten wie immer jenes sinnliche Prickeln in ihm aus, das sich über seinen ganzen Oberkörper ausbreitete und schliesslich mit einem lustvollen Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen endete. Innerlich beschimpfte er seinen Körper als Verräter, doch nach aussen hin versuchte er Haltung zu bewahren.  
  
"Ein Überbleibsel von einem etwas wilden Frankreich-Urlaub", erläuterte Remus, dann fuhr er mit trockenem Spott fort: "Ausserdem habe ich nichts von Anfassen gesagt."  
  
Severus' Augen, die bis dahin mit offensichtlichem Interesse das Piercing gemustert hatten, zuckten hoch, bis sich ihre Blicke kreuzten. Der Blick des dunkelhaarigen Mannes war immer noch flammend, doch etwas in seinem Ausdruck hatte sich verändert.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln, nahmen beide wieder an dem Tisch Platz. Severus starrte düster vor sich hin und Remus nippte an seinem Wein - er gönnte diesem Mistkerl zwar keine Atempause, aber er sollte sie dennoch haben - er brauchte jetzt erst Mal einen Schluck zu trinken. Doch noch bevor Remus sein Glas wieder abgesetzt hatte, hatte Severus sich für "Wahrheit" entschieden.  
  
*Sehr schön* dachte Remus *dann also Ring frei zur zweiten Runde* und er schoss seinen ersten Pfeil ab. "Warst du jemals in Lily verliebt?"  
  
"In Lily?" Ein schmales Lächeln, ein Kopfschütteln. "Nein."  
  
Diese Antwort war zu schnell gekommen - Remus war sich sicher, dass da noch mehr dahintersteckte. "Wahrheit oder Wagnis?"  
  
Diesmal nahm sich Severus mehr Zeit für seine Entscheidung, doch nach einem letzten, abschätzenden Blick wählte er wieder "Wahrheit".  
  
"Warst du überhaupt jemals verliebt?" fragte Remus und achtete auf einen Tonfall der von akademischer Sachlichkeit durchdrängt war.  
  
Als er antwortete, vermied es Severus ihn anzusehen. Er sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus, als er die Frage betont gelangweilt bejahte. *Zu gelangweilt* dachte Remus und ohne lange zu überlegen, stellte er gleich seine nächste Frage.  
  
"Wann hast du deine Unschuld verloren?" wollte Remus im Plauderton wissen und betrachtete Severus' Reaktion unter halbgesenkten Wimpern. Oh ja - ganz wie er es sich gedacht hatte... ein kurzes Zurückzucken, ein rascher Seitenblick, ein unmerkliches Schulterzucken und dann die Antwort... lässig, wie hingeworfen...  
  
"Mit 19."  
  
Ein unschuldiges Lächeln zierte Remus' Lippen. "Mit einer Frau?"  
  
"Natürlich mit einer Frau", zischte Severus gereizt.  
  
"Und wann war das erste Mal mit einem Mann?"  
  
Severus starrte ihn einige Augenblicke lang an - kühl, distanziert... doch etwas in seinen Augen... Remus konnte sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. Egal wie - er würde heute auf jeden Fall noch seinen Spass haben.  
  
"Wagnis", sagte Severus mit unbewegter Miene.  
  
Ein boshaftes Glitzern trat in Remus' Augen. "Zieh mir das Hemd ganz aus", flüsterte er. Ein Ausdruck grimmiger Entschlossenheit zeichnete sich auf Severus' Gesichtszügen ab. Doch dann stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und ging auf Remus zu, wie ein Mann, der im Begriff ist, sich einer unangenehmen Sache so schnell wie möglich zu entledigen. Remus war ebenfalls aufgestanden und erwartete ihn kalt lächelnd.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zum Schluss möchte ich euch mal wieder "The Green Side of Life" ans Herz legen - meine Zusammenarbeit mit Toyo Malloy. Wenn euch mein Geschreibsel normalerweise gefällt, werdet ihr auch von dieser Story nicht enttäuscht sein! Versprochen! Schaut einfach mal vorbei - Story-ID: 1369259 - nächstes Update davon kommt am Freitag - über ein paar zusätzlich Reviews würden wir uns megamässig freuen!!! 


	4. ein vorzeitiges Ende?

Disclaimer: alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix - ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!  
  
Mein ewiger und unverbrüchlicher Dank geht dieses Mal an:  
  
Toyo (liebes Schwesterchen), Evilchen (ja, Blutbuche wird weitergehen, spätestens nächste Woche!), Naru Taru (nicht traurig sein...), Snuffkin, mortianna (mein anderes Schwesterchen - BAT-technisch gesehen *kicher* dein Vertrauen dürfte gerechtfertigt sein *gg*), M (jaaa, es wird heisser...), Khair (Ohrmarke *lol*), Keeline, (Ja! Spitz ist das richtige Stichwort *g* mmmh- verwegen ist auch ein schönes Wort), Maia (willkommen! Je mehr desto lustiger!), Shelley (kommt alles noch), Vanillia (quält den Snape war leider schon immer mein Lieblingsspiel), Kirilein (der Mann ist immerhin ein Wolf...), Severin (du bist mal nicht auf slash aus? Kind, bist du krank? *knuddel*)  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wahrheit oder Wagnis  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Remus hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass bereits die erste zaghafte Berührung diesen elektrisierenden Schauer über seinen Rücken jagen würde.  
  
*Ich hatte wirklich schon zu lange keinen Sex mehr, wenn mich schon so eine Kleinigkeit so anmacht* dachte Remus zwischen Erheiterung und Entsetzen schwankend. Ausgerechnet Severus! Also wirklich! Remus hatte seine Männer sonst gerne etwas hübscher und vor allem blonder und nicht ganz so sarkastisch, aber andererseits... wenn er es sich recht überlegte... irgendwie war dieses Dunkle, Geheimnisvolle auch ziemlich sexy...  
  
Severus Fingerspitzen strichen in einer Parodie zärtlicher Intimität über Remus nackte Schultern und schoben das kurzärmlige Hemd an seinen Armen hinunter. Remus erschauerte wieder, als Severus dabei wie zufällig mit seinen Händen über die Brust des Werwolfs und über den schmalen, weissgoldenen Ring strich.  
  
*Dieser verdammte Ring scheint ihn ungewöhnlich zu interessieren* dachte Remus und musterte mit leicht vernebeltem Blick seinen Gegenspieler.  
  
Severus Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten, doch seine schwarzen Augen flackerten.  
  
"Tut es weh?" fragte er kaum hörbar und stupste dabei leicht an das Piercing, was nur noch mehr zu Remus' steigender Erregung beitrug.  
  
"Nein", antwortete der Werwolf und bemühte sich nicht mehr, seine zeitweilige Atemlosigkeit zu verbergen. "Eher im Gegenteil", hauchte er und schenkte Severus ein anzügliches Lächeln. Er sollte ruhig wissen, was er mit seinen Berührungen bei Remus auslöste.  
  
Wie erwartet zuckte Severus daraufhin zurück, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte.  
  
"Wahrheit", stiess er impulsiv aus, während er einen Schritt zurück trat. Remus grinste. Das Schicksal meinte es heute wirklich gut mit ihm.  
  
"Wann hast du zum ersten Mal mit einem Mann geschlafen?" wiederholte er seine vorige Frage - genüsslich lächelnd. Remus beobachtete interessiert, dass sich die Atmung des Tränkemeisters beschleunigte, doch obwohl er einige Male blinzelte, wandte er seinen Blick doch nicht ab.  
  
"Du gehst hier von falschen Vorraussetzungen aus", bemerkte Severus, doch es kostete ihn sichtlich einige Anstrengung bei dieser Antwort so ruhig zu erscheinen. Remus betrachtete ihn abschätzend. Das hätte er allerdings nicht gedacht... er hätte schwören können... "Aber du hast schon mal daran gedacht, nicht wahr?" sagte Remus mit einer Stimme, die effektvoll um eine Terz gesenkt wurde.  
  
Erst jetzt brach Severus den Blickkontakt und Remus registrierte überrascht, dass seine Wangen plötzlich von einem Hauch blassestem rosa überzogen waren. *Er wird rot?* dachte Remus entgeistert.  
  
"Wagnis", unterbrach Severus in diesem Moment die Befragung.  
  
*Gut, wir nehmen das mal als ein Ja* Remus rieb sich innerlich die Hände. Einen latent homosexuellen Mann, der sich seine Neigungen nicht eingestehen wollte, in die Freuden der gleichgeschlechtlichen Liebe einzuführen - ein solches Vergnügen hatte Remus schon lange nicht mehr gehabt - auch wenn es sich heute nur um Severus handelte... Oh ja! Das war wirklich die perfekte Rache!  
  
Remus trat ganz nahe vor Severus hin, bis sich ihre Körper fast berührten und Severus mit einem berückend verwirrten Blick zu ihm aufsah. "Küss mich", hauchte Remus und legte einen Finger unter Severus Kinn. "Was?" "Du hast Wagnis gewählt - also küss mich..." Remus brachte seinen Mund sehr nahe an Severus Lippen, bis sie diese fast berührten. "Ich verspreche, ich werde nicht beissen", flüsterte Remus verführerisch.  
  
Man konnte das, was dann geschah, kaum einen Kuss nennen. Severus Lippen pressten sich für Sekundenbruchteile gegen Remus Mund und waren auch schon wieder verschwunden. Remus Lächeln war eine Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und Grausamkeit.  
  
"Oh nein, mein Lieber - das gilt nicht... ich bin mir sicher, dass du das besser kannst..."  
  
Und er konnte es besser.  
  
Remus war überrascht, wie viel besser. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere schlangen sich zwei kräftige Arme um seinen nackten Oberkörper, Hemdknöpfe kratzten über seine Brust und angenehm feste, fordernde Lippen verschlossen seinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Aufseufzend öffnete Remus bereitwillig seine Lippen um einer schlangengleichen Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Doch bald gab er seine passive Haltung auf, drängte die Zunge zurück und erkundete nun seinerseits Severus Mund, während er immer wieder spielerisch an dessen Unterlippe saugte.  
  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit unterbrach Remus ziemlich atemlos diesen sinnlichen Kuss.  
  
"Remus...", flüsterte Severus rau. Doch Remus legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen und hinderte ihn so am weitersprechen.  
  
"Sag' jetzt nichts", raunte er ihm leise zu. Die heisse Wölbung, die sich gegen seine eigene Erektion presste, sprach eine deutlichere Sprache, als alles was Remus jemals gehört hatte.  
  
Langsam knöpften seine Finger Severus hochgeschlossenes Hemd auf. Doch als er beim dritten Knopf angelangt war, schlossen sich die kräftigen Finger, die eben noch auf seiner Schulter gelegen hatten wie Schraubzwingen um seinen Handgelenke.  
  
"Das reicht jetzt!" Severus Stimme klang gezwungen, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasch.  
  
"Wie - das reicht jetzt?" Remus sah ihn verständnislos an. "Du willst doch nicht etwa kneifen und das Spiel jetzt abbrechen?"  
  
"Wenn ich das wollte, dann wäre es immer noch meine Angelegenheit", bemerkte Severus rau, liess Remus Hände los und nahm seinen Umhang vom Stuhl. Remus beobachtete ihn mit einem stärker werdenden Gefühl von Panik und Zorn. *Aha!* dachte er verbittert. *Kaum wird ihm der Boden unter den Füssen ein bisschen zu heiss...*  
  
Aber so leicht würde er nicht aufgeben!  
  
"Severus...", rief er gedehnt. "Du hast doch nicht etwa vergessen, dass ich etwas für dich habe, was dich sehr interessiert?" In diesem Moment wusste Remus selbst nicht, ob er nun die Haare oder Sex meinte.  
  
Severus blieb mitten im Raum stehen und drehte sich wie in Zeitlupe um. Ein bemerkenswert hungriger Blick traf den Werwolf, der unter dieser Musterung wohlig erschauerte. Oh Merlin! Dieser Mann war sexy wie die Hölle - und wahrscheinlich auch genauso gefährlich...  
  
"Wahrheit", sagte Severus unvermittelt und starrte Remus an ohne zu blinzeln.  
  
Der Werwolf wusste, dass Severus in diesem Moment seinen Stolz hinuntergeschluckt hatte und verschränkte die Arme provozierend vor seiner nackten Brust. Fast hatte er ein wenig Mitleid... aber nur fast... er konnte nicht widerstehen, Severus noch ein wenig zu quälen.  
  
"Du hast also schon mal daran gedacht, Sex mit einem Mann zu haben?" Severus nickte und das Rosa seiner Wangen vertiefte sich ein wenig.  
  
"Oft?"  
  
"In letzter Zeit..." Severus hielt einen Augenblick inne. "... Ja", antwortete er schliesslich schlicht und Remus war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm.  
  
"Gut - wir wissen jetzt wahrscheinlich beide, wie es hier weitergeht..." hauchte Remus und küsste Severus leicht auf die zusammengepressten Lippen. "Wenn du Wagnis wählst, werde ich dich mit in mein Schlafzimmer nehmen und dich solange ficken, bis du vor Geilheit um Gnade winselst...", ein weiterer leichter Kuss, "... oder du wählst Wahrheit und dann werde ich dich fragen, in wen du früher verliebt warst oder an wen du denkst, wenn du dir homoerotische Gedanken machst...", ein dritter leichter Kuss. Severus hatte mittlerweile die Augen geschlossen. "Also - ich finde diese Vorhersage war mehr als fair... was darf es jetzt also sein?" fragte Remus immer noch sanft, doch mit einem Hauch Schärfe in seiner Stimme. Egal wie erregt er jetzt gerade war, er durfte Severus hier nicht die Kontrolle überlassen. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie Severus krampfhaft schluckte.  
  
"Wagnis", stöhnte er leise.  
  
*Ja!* jubelte Remus innerlich, während seine Hormone einen wilden Tanz aufführten. Rasch zog er Severus in einen sinnlichen Kuss, bevor dieser wieder genug Blut im Gehirn haben würde, um es sich doch noch anders zu überlegen.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zum Schluss möchte ich euch mal wieder "The Green Side of Life" ans Herz legen - meine Zusammenarbeit mit Toyo Malloy. Wenn euch mein Geschreibsel normalerweise gefällt, werdet ihr auch von dieser Story nicht enttäuscht sein! Versprochen! Schaut einfach mal vorbei - Story-ID: 1369259 - Updates immer Montags und Freitags (demnächst wird's slashig) - über ein paar zusätzlich Reviews würden wir uns megamässig freuen!!! 


	5. Frag' mich

Disclaimer: alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix - ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!  
  
Soll ich euch mal was sagen? Ihr seid echt verrückt! Aber genauso liebe ich euch!!!! Und deshalb gibt's jetzt ein Update - zugegeben, es ist vielleicht ein bisschen kurz, aber ich dachte mir: besser als nix!  
  
Mein völlig überwältigter Dank geht dieses Mal an:  
  
CuteKagami, Maia, Hexe (ich könnte ja mal einen Altar aufstellen...*grübel*), tentakula (ja, schon, aber in meinem Alter hört man das immer wieder gern), Vanillia (winseln ist immer gut *fiesgrins*), Kirilein (tja, ich sagte es neulich schon, ich sehe ihn manchmal mehr als Wolf *sabber*), Snuffkin (das würde mich jetzt aber schon interessieren), Khair (Lockhart-Blond - gute Idee *lol*), M, SilentRose, Severin, Shelley (abwarten - wir sind noch lange nicht fertig) und Toyo ( liebstes Schwesterchen *extra-knuddel*)  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wahrheit oder Wagnis  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Remus hielt den Kuss solange aufrecht, bis er selbst fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Oh Gott, konnte dieser Bastard gut küssen... Remus liess ihm keine Verschnaufpause, sondern drängte ihn ungeduldig in sein Schlafzimmer. Als Remus das Hemd seines Bettgespielen-in-spe aufknöpfte, spürte er, dass Severus erschauerte. Er beeilte sich ihm das Hemd abzustreifen und schmiegte sich eng an den sehnigen, nackten Oberkörper. Mit einer Hand streichelte er über Severus Rücken, mit der anderen glitt er immer wieder spielerisch über Severus Nippel, die schon ziemlich hart waren. Sein Mund liebkoste den leicht zurückgebogenen Hals und näherte sich dem Ohr.  
  
"Entspann' dich Sev - ich werde dir nicht weh tun..." flüsterte er und biss zärtlich in das Ohrläppchen. Severus erschauerte wieder und Remus konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Langsam glitt er tiefer an diesem schlanken Körper hinab, öffnete die Knöpfe der schwarzen Hose und presste für einige Augenblicke seinen Mund auf den Stoff unter dem sich eine beachtliche Wölbung abzeichnete. Severus Hände glitten bittend durch Remus halblange Haare und erst dann zog Remus ihm die Hose an den Beinen hinunter.  
  
"Oh jaaa", stöhnte Remus beim Anblick der schwarzen Boxershorts mit dem feuchten Fleck in der Mitte verhalten. Wieder presste er seinen Mund darauf und liess seinen heissen Atem durch den Stoff dringen.  
  
*Mein Gott* dachte er verschwommen *riecht dieser Mann gut* Remus atmete noch ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, bevor er Severus kurzentschlossen auf das hinter ihm stehende Bett schubste. Er entfernte rasch Schuhe, Strümpfe und Hosen und zog sich selbst aus. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen sagte ihm, dass Severus noch nichts von Remus Abneigung gegen Unterwäsche gewusst hatte.  
  
Remus blieb einen Moment vor dem Bett stehen und nahm das Bild, das sich ihm bot vollständig in sich auf. Severus umwölkter Blick, seine hauchzart geröteten Wangen, der sehnige Oberkörper mit seinen dunklen Brustwarzen, der sich rasch hob und senkte, die wenigen, dunklen Haare, die in einem schmalen Streifen vom Bauchnabel an den Blick tiefer führten... tiefer und tiefer... bis zu den schwarzen Boxershorts, unter deren Stoff sich eine prachtvolle Erektion abzeichnete, die Remus kaum erwarten konnte, in die Finger zu bekommen.  
  
Doch er war hier ja nicht nur zu seinem Vergnügen! Deshalb glitt er zwischen Severus leicht gespreizte Beine und leckte an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel empor, ohne jedoch seine Unterwäsche auch nur zu berühren. Er trieb dieses infernalische Spiel einige Minuten lang, bis er hörte, worauf er gewartet hatte: ein frustriertes, erregtes Stöhnen, welches von einem automatischen Heben der Hüften begleitet wurde.  
  
"Wenn du mich so nett bittest", flüsterte Remus anzüglich und zog seinem Opfer endlich die Boxershorts aus. Fast zärtlich umschloss Remus das freigelegte steife Glied mit seinen Fingern und leckte langsam und genüsslich über die feuchtglänzende Spitze. Oh Merlin - dieser Mann schmeckte noch besser als er roch... Ein kehliges Röcheln drang an Remus Ohren und er beschloss, ihn nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen. Langsam umschlossen seine Lippen den zuckenden Schaft um sanft daran zu saugen und zu lecken. Severus Hände griffen wieder nach seinen Haaren und Remus schloss geniesserisch die Augen. Mit der anderen Hand massierte er sanft Hoden und Oberschenkel des stöhnenden Mannes.  
  
Immer öfter versuchte er in Remus warmen, feuchten Mund zu stossen, doch dieser unterbrach seine Liebkosungen und hielt die Hüften des dunkelhaarigen Mannes fest, so gut es ging und intensivierte seine bisherigen Bemühungen.  
  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich unter dieser kühlen, sarkastischen Fassade ein derart heisser, sinnlicher Körper verbarg...  
  
Remus spürte, dass sein Liebhaber sich nicht mehr lange würde zurückhalten können. Und richtig - ein kurzes Stocken der kleinen, unwillkürlichen Bewegungen, ein rasches Einatmen und dann ein heiserer Schrei, der Remus glühende Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
Merlin - dieser Mann schmeckte wirklich besser als alles, was Remus jemals in seinem ganzen Leben gekostet hatte.  
  
Bevor Severus sich noch ganz erholt hatte, kroch Remus ein Stück höher und küsste ihn gierig. Die Bereitwilligkeit, mit der dieser Kuss erwidert wurde, liess Remus erbeben. Es gab nicht sehr viele Männer, die ihr eigenes Aroma auf der Zunge ihres Liebhabers wiederfinden wollten. Doch Severus schien diesbezüglich zu einer erregend löblichen Ausnahme zu gehören, wenn die Zunge, die immer wieder eifrig zwischen Remus Lippen drängte irgendetwas zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
"Jetzt kannst du dich bei mir revanchieren", flüsterte Remus mit vor Erregung heiserer Stimme. Er stützte sich auf seine Arme und presste seine harte Erektion zur Verdeutlichung gegen Severus Hüfte. Es erregte allerdings lediglich seinen Unmut, dass Severus keine Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zu tun.  
  
"Worauf wartest du?" fragte er ärgerlich. Severus musterte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick der Remus überhaupt nicht gefiel.  
  
"Wahrheit", sagte Severus leise und doch deutlich und Remus fiel aus allen Wolken.  
  
"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" rief er frustriert und rollte von Severus herunter.  
  
"Stell mir die Frage, die du vorhin angekündigt hast", verlangte Severus unbeirrt.  
  
Remus stöhnte. "Alles klar", bemerkte er giftig. "Der schlaue Slytherin hat dem dämlichen Gryffindor mal wieder gezeigt wo's langgeht. Du hattest deinen Spass und lässt mich jetzt am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern! Okay - nimm' dir die Werwolfhaare und verschwinde! Ich gebe auf!"  
  
Severus hatte sich auf seinen Ellbogen gestützt und sah mit sanfter Miene auf Remus hinunter, der sich in diesem Moment wünschte, er hätte sich für heute Abend mit einem Porno aus dem Muggel-Erotik-Shop um die Ecke begnügt.  
  
"Stell mir einfach diese Frage, Remus", wiederholte Severus hartnäckig. Oh Merlin! So genau hatte Remus es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollen. Er hatte wirklich kein Verlangen danach, zu wissen, in wen Severus jemals verliebt gewesen war, oder an wen er dachte, wenn er sich morgens unter der Dusche einen runterholte. Womöglich war es James oder ... - Remus schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken - Lucius! Nein, das wollte er lieber nicht so genau wissen! Aber gut - er hatte dieses verdammte Spiel angefangen - er war ein Gryffindor und diese Idioten spielten schliesslich immer fair.  
  
Er seufzte resigniert. "Also schön... in wen warst du verliebt?"  
  
"In dich", sagte Severus leise.  
  
Remus begriff nur sehr, sehr langsam was Severus da gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
"In mich?" echote er ungläubig.  
  
"Ja", bestätigte Severus schlicht.  
  
"Aber - aber..." Remus fehlten die Worte und ein schmales Lächeln huschte über Severus Lippen.  
  
"Du willst wissen, wann? Irgendwann während der fünften Klasse würde ich sagen", antwortete Severus bereitwillig. "Aber du brauchst jetzt nicht zu glauben, dass ich die ganzen Jahre an gebrochenem Herzen gelitten hätte... In diesem Alter vergeht diese Art von Hormonrausch gewöhnlich sehr schnell." Ein Hauch von Spott färbte seinen Tonfall. "Allerdings habe ich seither nie wieder für einen anderen Mann auch nur annähernd etwas Ähnliches gefühlt..."  
  
"Ich hatte keine Ahnung", flüsterte Remus benommen, doch dann fixierte er Severus mit einem scharfen Blick. "Warum bist du heute tatsächlich zu mir gekommen?"  
  
Severus Lächeln hätte einer Schlange alle Ehre gemacht. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Wagnis", hauchte er spöttisch.  
  
"Scheiss' auf dieses verdammte Spiel!" schrie Remus. "Ich will jetzt auf der Stelle..."  
  
Doch da hatte Severus schon seine Lippen auf Remus Piercing gesenkt und bearbeitete die empfindliche Brustwarze mit Zunge und Zähnen.  
  
"Du verdammter Bastard... oooohhh jaaaaa... Sev... jaaaahhh..."  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Na? Was glaubt ihr wohl, wie es jetzt weitergeht? Gemein, ich weiss. *gg* Tja, dann bleibt mir nur zu hoffen, dass euch die Wartezeit bis zum nächsten Kapitelchen nicht zu lang wird.  
  
Und an dieser Stelle, wie immer, ein Hinweis in eigener Sache: "The Green Side of Life" von den Slytherin Sisters - Update immer Freitags und Montags - Romantik, Tragik, Spannung, Slash und Humor (...und jeder 100. Reviewer erhält eine aufblasbare Kaffeemaschine *gg*) 


	6. ein nobler Gryffindor

Disclaimer: alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix - ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!  
  
@tentakula - schön, dass du immer noch dabei bist! @snuffkin - schade, aber wenn es dir wieder einfällt - e-mail genügt... das würde mich trotz allem interessieren, vielleicht schreibe ich das hier ja nur unter dem Eindruck einer verdrängten Erinnerung an einen Film? @Vanillia - du bist wirklich treu wie Gold - danke. @Demetra - tja, auch hier ging es nicht viel besser aus *gg* @mortianna - über deine Reviews freue ich mich immer ganz besonders. Ja, unser Remus kann ein schlimmer Junge sein... @Maia - *baldrianüberreich* also, nicht dass du mir umkippst, bevor hier Schluss ist! @SilentRose - verzeih mir - ich kann nicht anders! *glubschaugenmach* @Khair - du und dein Sitzball *kicher* Soll ich dir Stützrädchen schicken zum anschrauben? *gg* @Shelley - und Äktschen! Leider nur ein bisschen - der Rest kommt noch, keine Bange.  
  
Wenn ich wen vergessen haben sollte, verzeiht mir und nehmt euch eins von den untenstehenden 'Dankes'  
  
Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke...  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wahrheit oder Wagnis  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Severus fuhr fort, Remus Nippel und Piercing mit Zähnen und Zunge zu bearbeiten, bis dieser einen Grad der Erregung erreicht hatte, der es ihm unmöglich machte, auch nur einen klaren, zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu fassen.  
  
Lange, kräftige Finger schlossen sich eng um Remus erwartungsvoll zuckende Erektion und bereiteten ihm auch dort eine eigene, private kleine Hölle. Als endlich diese infernalische Zunge von seinem Piercing abliess und tastend über die Spitze seines geschwollenen Gliedes glitt, war es um Remus geschehen. Doch kurz bevor die Wellen seines Höhepunktes über ihm zusammenschlugen, aktivierte er unter grösster Anstrengung den letzten Rest seines völlig vernebelten Gehirns um Severus vor dem was da kommen würde, zu warnen. Eine unerwartete Ladung Sperma, war nicht unbedingt das, was ein Neuling in Sachen schwuler Liebe im Mund haben wollte.  
  
"Sev... mmmhhhh... ich.... aaaaahhhh... Vorsicht... ich... es ist gleich soweit... oooooh ja... Ja! JA! JAAAH!!!"  
  
Severus hatte seine Warnung ignoriert und sich nicht zurück gezogen, wie Remus geglaubt hatte. Ein feuchter, warmer Mund schob sich sanft über Remus Erektion, die im selben Moment heiss und zuckend explodierte. Ein süsslich-herb schmeckender Kuss beendete die Aktion, die Remus insgeheim als vollinhaltliche Revanche bezeichnete. Remus erwiderte diesen Kuss mit aller Leidenschaft, die er im Moment aufbringen konnte - gleichermassen verwirrt und beglückt.  
  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Remus verlor sich in dieser unergründlichen und lockenden Schwärze von Severus Augen. Nur sehr langsam fand er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
*Was geschieht hier eigentlich und warum?* fragte sich Remus matt *Warum?*  
  
Er räusperte sich und fing zögernd an zu sprechen: "Ich denke, das Spiel ist jetzt vorbei. Du weißt, wo die Werwolfhaare sind. Nimm Sie, du hast sie dir mehr als verdient." Warum nur fiel es ihm so schwer, diese Worte zu sagen? Warum nur? Und warum wollte er eigentlich nicht wirklich, dass Severus jetzt ging?  
  
Severus machte jedoch keine Anstalten das Bett zu verlassen. Er sah Remus unverwandt an.  
  
"Das ist also die Vorstellung eines Gryffindors von Fairness", bemerkte er schliesslich.  
  
Remus blinzelte verwirrt. "Wie bitte?"  
  
"Ich war mir über die Konsequenzen meines Handelns völlig im Klaren, als ich 'Wagnis' gewählt habe... warum willst du nicht zulassen, dass ich mein Wort auch halte?" Die kühle Stimme wirkte auf Remus wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser.  
  
"Ich will dich nicht zu etwas zwingen, was du vielleicht..."  
  
"Gesprochen wie ein nobler Gryffindor", unterbrach ihn Severus mit leiser Verachtung. "Wie kommst du auf die völlig abwegige Idee, dass du mich jemals zu etwas zwingen könntest?"  
  
*Mistkerl! Mistkerl! Mistkerl!* fluchte Remus innerlich. Da war er wieder - der überhebliche, arrogante, sarkastische Slytherin, der ihn immer wieder in Raserei versetzte.  
  
Severus fuhr unbeeindruckt von Remus wechselndem Mienespiel fort: "Oder verdanke ich diesen edlen Verzicht deinerseits eher der Tatsache, dass es im Moment ausserhalb deiner Möglichkeiten liegt, 'mich solange zu ficken, bis ich vor Geilheit um Gnade winsle'?" zitierte Severus mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen und einem ironischen Blick auf Remus erschlaffte Männlichkeit.  
  
Ein leises Knurren entsprang Remus Kehle. "Unterschätze nie einen Werwolf", zischte er drohend und drückte Severus impulsiv zurück auf die Matratze.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ja, ich bin grausam - aber ich bin's gern. Ich dachte nur, ich belohne euch noch schnell für eure Reviews mit einem kurzen Kapitelchen, bevor die Story (und die Jungs) in den Endspurt geht. Möglicherweise gibt es nur noch ein relativ langes Kapitel... mal sehen... aber auch das muss erst noch geschrieben werden und vor nächster Woche passiert da wahrscheinlich nichts. Sorry! 


	7. ein befriedigter Slytherin

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Ich kann nur sagen: ich liebe euch alle!!!!

Vielen, vielen Dank für diese mega-vielen und supertollen Reviews!!!! Es sind nur leider zu viele, deshalb werde ich heute ausnahmsweise nicht jeden einzelnen namentlich erwähnen... das nächste Mal dann wieder - versprochen

++++++++++++++++++

Wahrheit oder Wagnis 

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

++++++++++++++++++

Kapitel 6

++++++++++++++++++

Remus begnügte sich fürs Erste damit, federleichte Küsse auf jeden Teil von Severus Gesicht zu hauchen, nur nicht auf seine Lippen. Die Arme seines Bettgespielen hielt er immer noch mühelos mit einer Hand über dessen Kopf fest. Die Kräfte des Werwolfes hatten ihn so kurz nach Vollmond noch nicht gänzlich verlassen.

Severus Lider flatterten bei jeder der leichten Berührung durch Remus Lippen. Remus war sich aber nicht sicher, ob aus Frustration oder vielleicht doch aus geniesserischer Hingabe.

Der Werwolf richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit deshalb verstärkt auf Severus Ohren. Er liess seine feuchte Zunge sanfte Kreise über die Ohrmuschel ziehen, bevor er dazu überging an einem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

„Übrigens...", hauchte Remus leise als Severus sich ihm leicht entgegen bog. „...wie kommt es eigentlich, dass eine Jungfrau wie du so gut darüber Bescheid weiss, wie man einem Mann mit seinem Mund Vergnügen bereiten kann?"

„Theorie war schon immer meine starke Seite..." antwortete Severus. Remus musste über den Versuch des Tränkemeisters, trotz seiner leichten Atemlosigkeit, nonchalant zu klingen, lächeln.

Das Bild, das diese Antwort jedoch vor Remus innerem Auge entstehen liess, war alles andere als lächerlich... Remus stellte sich vor, wie der düstere Tränkemeister Hogwarts Bibliothek durchstreifte – auf der Suche nach einschlägigen Büchern – mit einer qualvollen Härte zwischen seinen Beinen... und dann, wenn er gefunden hatte, was er suchte... Severus allein in seinem Zimmer – in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin... mit geöffneter Robe... das Buch in der einen Hand, während die Finger der anderen Hand ungeduldig an dem Verschluss seiner Hose...

„So, so... Theorie", neckte Remus und stippte seine Zunge kurz in Severus Ohr. „Dann wird es höchste Zeit für ein wenig Praxisunterricht..."

Doch Severus einzige Antwort bestand nur aus einem gedämpften Laut, da Remus seinen Mund bereits wieder mit seinen Lippen verschlossen hatte. Die Lippen des dunkelhaarigen Mannes mussten nicht erst auseinander gezwungen werden - sie teilten sich von selbst um der tastenden Zunge Einlass zu gewähren.

Remus nahm sich viel Zeit – er küsste Severus mit wechselnder Intensität. Er liess seine Zunge sanft über die schmalen Lippen kreisen, nur um im nächsten Moment grob die fremde Zunge zurück zu drängen um jeden Quadratzentimeter des feuchten, warmen Mundes zu erkunden, der so aufregend schmeckte. Als Severus Anstalten machte, sich gegen den starren Griff um seine Handgelenke zu wehren, unterbrach der Werwolf den Kuss, doch sein Gesicht war dem des anderen Mannes immer noch nahe genug, damit dieser den warmen Atem auf seinen feucht glänzenden, leicht geöffneten Lippen spüren konnte.

Die schwarzen Augen blitzten herausfordernd, doch als Remus seine Lippen in Severus Halsbeuge vergrub, vernahm er wieder einen gedämpften Laut und der dunkle Kopf drehte sich leicht zur Seite um Remus besseren Zugang zu diesem empfindlichen Stückchen Haut zu gewähren. Er reihte kleine, feuchte Küsse aneinander, die von der Schulter hinauf führten bis zur Schläfe und wieder zurück. Wieder an der Halsbeuge angelangt, packten seine Zähne ein kleines Stück Haut, bissen sich fest und saugten daran, trotz der halbherzigen Versuche Severus, sich dagegen zu wehren. Nach mehreren Momenten entliess Remus die gerötete Haut mit einem feuchten ‚Plopp' und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welcher Anblick der erotischere war: der sich dunkel abzeichnende Knutschfleck auf der blassen Haut, oder die bebenden Lider über diesen abgrundtief schwarzen Augen.

Egal, was es auch war, Remus fühlte, dass sein Körper demnächst wieder einsatzbereit sein würde. Seine freie Hand berührte sanft die Markierung, die seine Zähne hinterlassen hatten und strich von dort aus über die Achselhöhle, bis hinunter zu der Brust, die sich noch in einem relativ normalen Rhythmus hob und senkte. Severus zog seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, als Remus seine sanften Streicheleinheiten aufgab und einen dunklen Nippel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm und  langsam immer weiter zu drückte.

Ein köstliches Gefühl schoss durch Remus Unterleib und verebbte in seinem Körper. Warum war ihm eigentlich all die Jahre nie aufgefallen, wie gottverdammt sexy und erotisch dieser Bastard war? Er würde sich zusammen reissen müssen... wenn Severus sich noch einmal seinen Fingern so entgegen biegen würde... mit seiner Lippe zwischen den Zähnen... Unwillkürlich rieb Remus seine neu erwachte Erektion gegen Severus Oberschenkel, dessen Augen mittlerweile geschlossen waren und der nicht mehr gegen Remus harten Griff an seinen Handgelenken und seinen Nippeln ankämpfte.

Remus beschäftigte sich in Gedanken damit, alle Schulleiter Hogwarts namentlich aufzuzählen und nach einer Weile verringerte sich der Drang, jetzt und sofort über Severus herzufallen, erheblich. Der Werwolf atmete insgeheim auf und senkte erneut seinen Kopf um die hart gewordenen Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge zu besänftigen. Vorsichtig veränderte er währenddessen seine Haltung, denn noch etwas anderes, ausser Severus Brustwarzen hatte angefangen, sich zu verhärten und Remus hatte nicht geplant, ihm schon so früh zuviel Gegendruck zu geben. Er schob sich deshalb von dem schlanken Körper, um sich neben ihn zu legen. Obwohl er Severus nun der Möglichkeit beraubt hatte, irgendetwas zu erreichen, wenn er seine Hüften bewegte, presste er ihm dennoch sein eigenes steifes Glied zur Mahnung an zukünftige Freuden eng gegen den sehnigen Oberschenkel.

Remus glaubte, ein unterdrücktes, frustriertes Seufzen vernommen zu haben, doch zur Sicherheit saugte er ein paar Mal an Severus rechtem Nippel – nicht fest genug, um wirklichen Schmerz zu verursachen, doch nicht zu leicht, um übergangen zu werden. Und richtig – die Hüften des anderen Mannes zuckten wieder und ein kleiner, enttäuschter Laut entschlüpfte diesen sonst so strengen Lippen.

Der Werwolf hob seinen Kopf und wartete darauf, dass der Tränkemeister seine Augen wieder öffnen würde. Der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich jetzt in schnellerer Folge als noch vor wenigen Minuten und schon nach wenigen Sekunden, flatterten die Augenlider und diese dunklen, brennenden Augen richteten sich auf Remus.

Remus lächelte – halb spöttisch, halb teilnahmsvoll. „Oh, Severus – ich weiss... der Versuch, sich an Luft zu reiben, kann sehr frustrierend sein."

Die einzige Antwort bestand aus einem bemerkenswert flammenden Blick, der sich aber rasch verschleierte, als Remus anfing, mit seiner freien Hand langsam an Severus Oberschenkel entlang zu streicheln.

Severus spreizte seine Beine mit einer Bereitwilligkeit, die Remus lächeln liess. Da hatte es jemand aber ganz besonders nötig... Nun, dann wollte er mal nicht so sein. Seine Finger streichelten behutsam über den steifen Schaft, bis die erste Feuchtigkeit auf der samtenen Spitze glänzte. Remus konnte nicht widerstehen und leckte sie mit einer raschen Bewegung seiner Zunge ab. Ein kehliges Stöhnen ertönte. Remus wiederholte daraufhin die schnelle Aktion mit seiner Zunge noch zwei- drei Mal und jedes Mal entlockte er damit Severus dieses sinnliche Stöhnen, das ihm wundervolle Schauer über den ganzen Körper jagte.

Langsam und allmählich liess Remus seine Finger tiefer wandern. Als er die enge Öffnung erreicht hatte, umkreiste er sie sanft mit seiner Fingerspitze, bis ihn ein neues Geräusch die Ohren spitzen liess. Bei jedem anderen Mann hätte er diesen Laut als lustvolles Wimmern bezeichnet – aber bei Severus? Dieser Mann wimmerte nicht... oder vielleicht tat er es doch, aber nur, wenn er versuchte sich selbst auf einen harmlosen Finger aufzuspiessen... Die Wunder hörten nicht auf.

Remus entfernte seinen Finger, was ihm ein enttäuschtes Seufzen eintrug, und küsste Severus einige Schweisstropfen von der Schläfe, die sich dort gebildet hatten. Er gab dessen Handgelenke frei und tastete nach der Tube mit Gleitcreme, die er unter seinem Kopfkissen liegen hatte. Er schmierte sich etwas davon auf die Finger seiner rechten Hand während Severus ihn unter halbgesenkten Lidern beobachtete.

Remus überkam plötzlich das Bedürfnis, mit Severus zu sprechen, doch ihm wollte nichts Vernünftiges einfallen. Er beschränkte sich deshalb darauf ihn erneut leidenschaftlich zu küssen und während seine Zunge in seinen eifrigen Mund eindrang, tat sein Finger etwas weiter unten dasselbe. Als Remus einen zweiten Finger hinzufügte, bog Severus den Kopf zur Seite und atmete keuchend aus.

„Was war das?" flüsterte Severus heiser.

Remus entspannte sich wieder. Er hatte schon befürchtet, er hätte ihm wehgetan und sofort stillgehalten, doch jetzt grinste er und bewegte seine Finger noch ein wenig tiefer.

„Das da?" fragte er hinterhältig.

„Oh Gott.... jaaa....", stöhnte Severus und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Das, mein Hübscher, nennt man Prostata", erläuterte Remus genüsslich und dachte insgeheim, dass Severus in diesem Moment tatsächlich zum Anbeissen aussah – dieser sinnliche Severus hatte kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit Professor Snape. Seine Gesichtszüge waren weicher geworden, seine Wangen hatten etwas Farbe bekommen und seine Lippen waren sehr einladend, wenn sie nicht wie üblich zu  einem missbilligenden Strich zusammengepresst wurden.

Remus war schon immer der Überzeugung gewesen, dass etwas mehr Sex und etwas weniger Arbeit einen umgänglicheren Menschen aus dem zugeknöpften Tränkemeister machen würde. „Gleich nach dem Schwanz der Freudenspender Nummer eins eines jeden Mannes", schloss Remus mit seiner freundlichen ‚Ich-Lehrer-du-Schüler-Stimme'. „Wenn du noch mehr davon willst, dann solltest du dich jetzt umdrehen, Sev", sagte Remus in einem Tonfall der jetzt vor unterschwelliger Sexualität vibrierte.

Keine zwei Sekunden später lag Severus auf dem Bauch, Remus kniete zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen und führte so behutsam wie möglich drei Finger ein. Es kostete ihn mittlerweile wieder einiges an Selbstbeherrschung nicht alle Skrupel über Bord zu werfen und sich einfach auf den vor ihm liegenden Mann zu werfen.

Doch sein innerer Gryffindor erinnerte ihn ununterbrochen daran, dass das nicht sehr nett und völlig untypisch wäre. Remus konnte nicht umhin seinem besseren Ich zuzustimmen. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass ein ungestümes Erstes Mal für den passiven Part alles andere als ein lustvolles Erlebnis darstellte.

*Seit wann nehme ich eigentlich Rücksicht auf Snape* fragte sich Remus verblüfft, doch beim nächsten ekstatischen Seufzen des dunkelhaarigen Mannes floh ihn dieser Gedanke und wurde nicht weiterverfolgt.

Als Severus anfing seinen Unterleib verstohlen gegen die Matratze zu drücken, beschloss Remus, dass das Vorspiel jetzt lange genug gedauert hatte. Mit seiner freien Hand angelte er nach dem Gleitmittel, drückte etwas davon auf seine pochende Erektion und sog scharf die Luft ein, als er es mit so wenig Druck wie möglich verrieb. Er musste sich zwingen, die Hand wieder wegzunehmen, bevor Schlimmeres geschah. Er atmete schwer und sein Blut schoss heiss durch seine Adern.

„Auf die Knie", kommandierte er heiser. Doch er musste es noch zweimal wiederholen, bevor Severus reagierte. Remus vermutete, dass sein Gehirn – ähnlich wie sein eigenes – in einem Nebel erotischer Glückseligkeit schwamm und er ihn einfach nicht verstanden hatte.

Als Remus seine Finger entfernte, ertönte ein protestierendes Stöhnen, das jedoch sofort verstummte, als Remus die Spitze seines harten Gliedes sanft gegen die vorbereitete Öffnung drückte, ohne jedoch einzudringen.

„So, meine kleine Jungfrau", raunte Remus dem erwartungsvoll bebenden Mann zu. „Ist es das, was du willst?"

Das Stöhnen klang jetzt gequält und Remus packte die schmalen Hüften etwas fester, um ihn an einer unkontrollierten Bewegung zu hindern, mit der er sich nur selbst weh tun würde.

„Sag' mir, was du von mir willst", verlangte Remus mit rauchiger Stimme. „Willst du mich in dir spüren? Willst du das, meine hübsche Unschuld? Ich werde alles tun, was du willst... du brauchst es nur zu sagen..."

Remus wartete – es fiel ihm wirklich nicht leicht, aber er wartete. Es ging hier nicht nur um Liebe und Sex, sondern auch ein ganz klein wenig um Macht. Und Remus würde diesen Moment nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen – jetzt, da er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ein wenig Macht über diesen Mann besass, die dieser ihm durch sein aufgestautes Verlangen wahrscheinlich eher unfreiwillig gewährte, würde er sie auch auskosten.

Etwas in seiner Kehle zog sich zusammen, als Severus seinen dunklen Kopf wie zur Kapitulation neigte und mit einer Stimme, die heiser war vor unterdrückter Begierde antwortete:

„Ja... ich will es... ich will es... Remus... ich will – ich will dich in mir spüren... bitte..."

„Wenn du mich so nett bittest...", hauchte Remus mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. „... dann werde ich dir diese Bitte erfüllen – Zentimeter für Zentimeter..."

Remus Erektion glitt quälend langsam ein Stück in diesen begehrenswerten Körper hinein – begleitete von einem heiseren Röcheln, das ihm heisskalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Doch dann verkrampfte sich der andere Mann plötzlich und Remus hielt still. Er musste sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippe beissen um sich bei Vernunft zu halten. Zu nah... er war schon viel zu nah...

Er hielt Severus nur noch mit einer Hand an der Hüfte fest, mit der anderen streichelte er ihm sacht über Rücken und Schulter.

„Entspann dich, Sev...", flüsterte er beruhigend. „Ich werde dir nicht weh tun... ganz locker... es wird gleich besser werden..." Remus fühlte, wie der dunkelhaarige Mann erschauerte und sich die Muskeln allmählich wieder lockerten. Mit einem Seufzen glitt Remus tiefer.

Oh Merlin – es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Remus schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen, um dieses Gefühl der Hitze und Enge und der verhalten zuckenden Muskeln zu geniessen und um Severus Zeit zu geben, sich an die seltsamen und doch köstlichen Empfindungen zu gewöhnen, die dies zwangsläufig in ihm auslösen musste.

Er musste nicht lange warten. Ein verhaltenes Seufzen, ein leichtes Zucken der schmalen Hüften – Remus fing an, sich langsam in dieser samtenen Enge zu bewegen. Oh ja! Das war gut, so verdammt gut! Seine Bewegung wurden heftiger und er nahm Severus ekstatisches Stöhnen nur noch wie durch einen erotischen Nebel wahr. Remus konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so verflucht hart gewesen war. Mit einer Hand glitt er an Severus Hüfte hinunter. Als er dessen heisse Erektion erreicht hatte, umschloss er sie mit geschmeidigen Fingern und glitt im Rhythmus seiner eigenen Stösse daran auf und ab.

Er fühlte undeutlich, dass Severus pulsierendes Glied schon sehr glitschig war und er fragte sich automatisch woher dieser Mann – dieser wundervolle, erotische, sinnliche, fabelhafte, verwirrende Mann – nur diese Zurückhaltung her nahm. Wären die Rollen vertauscht gewesen, Remus hätte schon längst selbst die Sache in die eigene Hand genommen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Doch im selben Augenblick schienen die letzten Reste der Selbstbeherrschung des Tränkemeisters zusammen zu brechen.

„Jaaa.... genau so.... oh ja.... Remus... Remus... ich... oh bitte..."

Dieses Gestammel war Musik in Remus Ohren. Er riss sich noch für einen Moment zusammen, veränderte leicht den Winkel seiner heftigen Stösse und biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe, bis er Blut schmeckte um seinen eigenen – jetzt schnell herannahenden – Orgasmus noch eine Weile hinauszuzögern. Doch dann geschah alles sehr schnell.

Remus fühlte den kehligen Schrei, den der andere Mann ausstiess, mehr, als er ihn hörte. Die Muskeln um seine schwellende Erektion zuckten und verkrampften sich, heisse, zähe Flüssigkeit schoss zwischen seinen Fingern hervor und nach einem allerletzten Stoss ergoss auch er sich stöhnend in diesen anbetungswürdigen Mann um in  einem aufwühlenden Höhepunkt zu versinken.

Nur sehr verschwommen registrierte Remus, dass sein Geliebter unter ihm zusammengebrochen war. Ausgepumpt und erschöpft rollte er von dem verschwitzten Körper herunter und blieb schwer atmend neben ihm liegen. Beide fanden nur sehr langsam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Doch auch hier hatte Remus als Werwolf einen kleinen Vorteil vor dem anderen Mann. Auch wenn er immer noch zu schlapp war um auch nur den kleinen Finger krumm zu machen, so war sein Gehirn doch schon wieder fähig halbwegs vollständige Sätze zu bilden. Und er hatte vor, diesen Vorteil auch auszunutzen.

„Warum bist du heute wirklich zu mir gekommen?" fragte Remus, sobald er wieder genug Luft bekam.

Die Andeutung eines Lächelns huschte über Severus Lippen. „Lupin, darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie bereits vor geraumer Zeit das Spiel für beendet erklärt haben?"

Wenn Remus in diesem Moment noch ein Fünkchen Kraft und Entschlossenheit übrig gehabt hätte, dann hätte er Severus in diesem Augenblick sicherlich erdrosselt. Ohne jede Reue. Doch da er sich im Moment ausserstande sah, mehr zu bewegen, als nur seine Augenlider, beschränkte er sich auf einen bissigen Kommentar.

„Verdammter Slytherin!" fauchte er, doch sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren klang es viel zu erschöpft um bedrohlich zu wirken.

„Du redest zuviel, Remus. Wer viel fragt, geht viel fehl", bemerkte Severus trocken.

Remus hätte gute Lust gehabt, ihn bis in die nächste Woche zu hexen, doch dann tat Severus etwas Unerwartetes. Er legte sich neben den Werwolf und zog die Decke über sie beide. Zwei kräftige Arme schlangen sich um Remus Oberkörper und ein warmer Mund hauchte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Remus Schulter.

Eine Zeitlang herrschte Stille. Remus zwang sich, seine völlig verwirrten und widersprüchlichen Gedanken in eine vernünftige Reihenfolge zu bringen, doch es misslang ihm kläglich. „Du bleibst?" fragte er schliesslich in die dunkle Stille hinein.

„Lupin, muss man Ihnen wirklich das Offensichtliche auch noch erklären?"

Remus seufzte. Dieser verdammte Slytherin würde sich wahrscheinlich nie ändern. „Hat es sich dann wenigstens für dich gelohnt? War es schön? War es befriedigend?" Remus konnte nichts dafür, dass er mit einem Mal so spitz klang.

Severus antwortete nicht sofort und Remus hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, dass er mit verächtlichem Schweigen gestraft werden würde, als ein sanfter Mund ganz nah an seinem Ohr eine kaum hörbare Antwort flüsterte.

„Du hast nicht zuviel versprochen, Remus... es war unbeschreiblich..."

Die dunklen Haarsträhnen kitzelten Remus im Nacken, doch er schmiegte sich nach diesen Worten enger an seinen Geliebten, seufzte glücklich und schlief ein.

++++++++++++++++++

Fortsetzung folgt

++++++++++++++++++

Okay, folks – es gibt noch ein allerletztes Kapitel, aber dann ist's rum...

Damit ihr nicht an Entzugserscheinungen zu leiden habt, empfehle ich euch an dieser Stelle

„The Green Side of Life" von den Slytherin Sisters (das sind Toyo Malloy und ich) auf ff.net

und

„Blutbuche" meine erste Original-Story, die ich auf Fictionpress.com archiviert habe.


	8. Warum?

Disclaimer: alles aus der "Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix - ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!  
  
SilentRose, Shelley, Vanillia, Maia, Snuffkin, Kirilein, Alex, M, Leu de Nox und Toyo - Ihr seid die Besten!!!! Ohne euch würde das alles nicht mal halb so viel Spass machen!  
  
@Alex - andere Stories zu diesem Thema? Super - kannst du mir mal die links schicken? Das würde mich echt interessieren! @M und Keeline - Mädels, Bestechung wird euch überall hinbringen *gg* @Leu - Danke! Ich muss sagen, noch bis vor einem Jahr fand ich HP-Slash ziemlich seltsam, aber dann habe ich mortianna's Fics entdeckt und habe mich mit diesem verflixten Virus infiziert - und jetzt habe ich ihn an dich weitergegeben... das gefällt mir irgendwie...  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wahrheit oder Wagnis  
  
Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Remus erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem Gefühl dumpfer Vorahnung. Er blinzelte und drehte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite des Bettes.  
  
Es war leer.  
  
Remus schloss wieder die Augen und drängte die Tränen der Enttäuschung zurück, die in ihm aufstiegen.  
  
Hatte er wirklich erwartet, dass Severus am nächsten Morgen noch da sein würde?  
  
Ja.  
  
Hatte er wirklich auf einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss gehofft?  
  
Ja... nein. Natürlich nicht.  
  
Remus zwang sich, der Tatsache ins Auge zu sehen. Er war weg. Einfach so.  
  
*Idiot* schalt er sich selbst. *Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?* Remus seufzte. Nein, natürlich nicht. Nicht von einem Slytherin und schon gar nicht von Severus Snape. Aber dass er sich so einfach davonstahl, wie ein Dieb in der Nacht - ohne sich wenigstens zu verabschieden... Etwas an diesem Gedanken brachte in Remus eine Saite zum Klingen. Wie ein Dieb...  
  
Hastig angelte er aus dem Bett nach seiner Jeans, die seit gestern nacht vergessen auf dem Boden lag und durchsuchte hektisch die Taschen. Sie waren leer. Severus hatte die Werwolfhaare tatsächlich mitgenommen.  
  
Remus stiess einen herzhaften Fluch aus, liess sich wieder zurückfallen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Jetzt wusste er überhaupt nicht mehr, warum Severus gestern zu ihm gekommen war. Die Decke roch immer noch nach Severus. Remus sog gierig diesen Duft ein, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, wie idiotisch er sich verhielt. Beschämt kam er wieder unter der Decke hervor. Seine Gedanken und Gefühle waren ein einziger Chaos.  
  
*Also gut* dachte Remus *noch einmal von vorn - aber schön langsam*  
  
Hatte er nicht bekommen, was er gewollt hatte? War er nicht voll auf seine Kosten gekommen? Doch - sogar mehrmals. Remus neigte sogar stark zu der Ansicht, dass dies der bislang beste Sex seines Lebens gewesen war. Also - worüber beklagte er sich dann?  
  
Und Severus? Nun, darüber würde sich Remus sicher nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Er hatte sicher bekommen, was er gewollt hatte - was immer auch das gewesen sein mochte.  
  
Remus war sich nicht schlüssig, ob die Werwolfhaare nur ein Vorwand gewesen waren oder nicht - immerhin hatte er sie mitgenommen - doch bei einem Slytherin konnte man sich nie sicher sein.  
  
Aufgewühlt fuhr sich Remus durch die Haare. Slytherins! Was war eigentlich in ihn gefahren, zu glauben, er könnte mit einem Slytherin Spielchen spielen und unbeschadet - oder sogar als Sieger - daraus hervorgehen? War das noch gryffindor'scher Mut oder schon beschränkte Selbstüberschätzung?  
  
Und warum - warum bei Merlins Bart - war dieser Bastard tatsächlich hier gewesen? Warum?  
  
Remus beschlich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er das wohl nie erfahren würde. Er seufzte deprimiert. Hatte Severus einfach nur den Blues gehabt und hatte mit jemandem reden wollen, oder war er wirklich nur an den Haaren interessiert gewesen und alles andere hatte sich mehr oder weniger zufällig ergeben? Stop! Snape und Zufall? Das war ein Widerspruch in sich. Diese ganze verdammte Schlangenbrut überliess nie etwas dem Zufall! Doch genauso wenig konnte er das alles geplant haben.  
  
Remus liess alles, was er gestern abend erfahren hatte noch einmal Revue passieren. Bis vor einigen Tagen war Snape davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Remus von diesem unseligen Streich gewusst hatte, dass Sirius sowohl Harrys Eltern als auch Peter Pettigrew auf dem Gewissen hatte und völlig zu Recht in Askaban sass und dass Remus einem flüchtigen Verbrecher geholfen hatte nach Hogwarts einzudringen um Harry endgültig den Garaus zu machen.  
  
Und innerhalb einer einzigen Nacht war dieses Weltbild wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammengestürtzt.  
  
Was hätte Remus selbst im umgekehrten Fall getan? Wahrscheinlich hätte er genauso gehandelt - er wäre zu der einzigen Person gerannt, die immer irgendwie dabei gewesen war und die sich wie ein schwacher roter Faden durch sein ganzes Leben zog. Remus war sich seiner Sache so sicher, wie er nur sein konnte. Wenn er niemand anderen gehabt hätte, wäre er wahrscheinlich zu Snape gegangen - allerdings ohne sich vorher eine derart komplizierte Ausrede zu überlegen - aber er war ja auch kein Slytherin.  
  
Remus seufzte ein zweites Mal.  
  
*Grau ist alle Theorie* dachte er verstimmt. Was war jetzt also angesagt? Liebeskummer? Um einen Mann, den er nie wirklich beachtet hatte? Konnte es sein, dass er sich irgendwann in den letzten 10 Stunden so Knall auf Fall in Severus verliebt hatte?  
  
Allerdings wusste Remus aus leidvoller Erfahrung, dass oftmals ein Tag, eine Stunde oder ein Augenblick ausreichte, um sich zu verlieben.  
  
Also noch mal: Liebeskummer?  
  
Wegen Severus Snape? Sicher nicht! Energisch schob Remus diesen Gedanken von sich. Und dennoch wuchs in ihm ein Gefühl wie nach einer verpassten Chance.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Die Tage schleppten sich dahin und Remus gelang es immer erfolgreicher, Severus aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Am Anfang war es überraschend schwierig - ja fast unmöglich gewesen, doch dann war dieses nagende Gefühl der Ungewissheit einer gewissen Akzeptanz gewichen. Mit der Zeit würde er sich sicher auch daran gewöhnen können.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Fast vier Wochen nach Severus unerwartetem Besuch schlenderte Remus durch die Winkelgasse. Er hatte sich bei Flourish & Botts zwei Bücher gekauft und war nun auf der Suche nach preiswertem Pergament. Gerade als er an der "Magischen Menagerie" vorbeikam, trat ein kleines Mädchen mit einer offensichtlich neuerworbenen Katze im Arm aus dem Laden. Leider schien weder der ältere Bruder des Mädchens, noch dessen Eule mit dieser Wahl einverstanden zu sein und binnen Sekunden brach ein mittlerer Tumult los. Hunde bellten, Papageien kreischten, mehrere Käfige wurden umgestossen und sprangen auf, Passanten versuchten, die aufgeregten Tiere einzufangen und zu beruhigen und Remus stiess bei seinem hastigen Rückzug sehr schmerzhaft mit jemandem zusammen.  
  
"Oh, entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich..." Remus drehte sich um und die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als er erkannte, dass er mit niemand anderem als Severus Snape zusammen gestossen war.  
  
Die Ereignisse jener Nacht entstanden wieder vor Remus geistigem Auge und er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht abwenden, von diesen abgrundtief schwarzen Augen, die ihn überdrüssig musterten.  
  
"Severus..."  
  
Doch der Tränkemeister bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, also ob er ihn noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hätte, drehte sich wortlos um und entfernte sich rasch von der Stelle an der Remus immer noch wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.  
  
Remus war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Nach dieser Nacht konnte er sich doch nicht einfach umdrehen und so tun, als sei nie etwas geschehen!  
  
"Dreh' dich um", flüsterte Remus leise. "Lass mich nicht einfach so stehen. Du kommst mitten in der Nacht zu mir, bringst alle meine Gefühle durcheinander und lässt mich dann mit diesem ganzen Chaos allein. Deinetwegen habe ich nächtelang kein Auge zu getan. Glaub ja nicht, du könntest so einfach wieder aus meinem Leben verschwinden - dazu ist es zu spät! Du kannst nicht ewig vor mir davonlaufen. Und wehe, du wagst es mich jetzt wieder so eiskalt abblitzen zu lassen. Dreh' dich um!"  
  
Severus war mittlerweile am Ende der Strasse angelangt und würde gleich um die nächste Ecke biegen, die ihn endgültig Remus' Blicken entziehen würde. Doch dann blieb er abrupt stehen. Remus wagte kaum zu atmen. Er war tatsächlich stehen geblieben!  
  
Wie unter einem geheimen Zwang drehte Severus sich wieder halb um und wie in Zeitlupe fanden sich ihre Blicke. Die Realität versank um Remus - für ihn gab es nur noch sie beide. Sogar die Zeit schien in diesem Moment den Atem anzuhalten. Remus Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, doch dann wurde er sich wieder seines Körpers bewusst und er hob lächelnd eine Hand.  
  
Severus Gesichtsausdruck schien weicher zu werden, die Andeutung eines Lächelns zeigte sich auch auf seinen Lippen und ein kaum merkliches Kopfnicken erwiderte Remus Gruß. Dann drehte er sich ruckartig um und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
Als Severus verschwunden war erwachte Remus langsam wieder aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand. Nur allmählich nahm er seine Umwelt, den Lärm und die vielen Menschen wieder war.  
  
Liebe würde zwischen ihnen wahrscheinlich nie ein Thema sein - dazu war es wohl zu spät. Es war auch fraglich, ob sie je Freunde werden würden - aber jetzt hatten sie etwas, das ihnen nichts und niemand mehr nehmen konnte: eine gemeinsame Erinnerung - und eine verdammt geile noch dazu.  
  
Remus liess diesen Gedanken noch einen Moment einsickern, doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er sich, dass er damit würde leben können. Eine gemeinsame Erinnerung war nicht das Schlechteste und wer konnte schon sagen, was die Zukunft bringen würde? Leise vor sich hinpfeifend nahm Remus seinen Weg wieder auf.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Drei Strassen weiter tastete Severus aus Gewohnheit nach der Innentasche seiner Robe. Beruhigt zog er seine Hand wieder zurück. Die Schachtel mit den Werwolfhaaren war noch da.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
ENDE  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
So Ihr Lieben - das war's. Okay... eine Fortsetzung ist nicht auszuschliessen und ich denke, dass diese Story auch nicht zu sehr den Übergang zu Band 5 stört. Erinnert ihr euch daran, dass Remus Harry angeboten hatte, mit Snape zu reden? Tja - nicht ganz uneigennützig, würde ich sagen... *gg*  
  
Wer will, darf selbstverständlich auch mal "Wahrheit oder Pflicht" mit den Jungs spielen. Ich gebe diese Idee hiermit frei ( Pfff - als ob die mir je gehört hätte...) und würde mich echt freuen, eure Stories dazu zu lesen!  
  
Jetzt noch ein Hinweis in eigener Sache:  
  
Damit ihr nicht an Entzugserscheinungen zu leiden habt, empfehle ich euch an dieser Stelle "The Green Side of Life" von den Slytherin Sisters (das sind Toyo Malloy und ich) auf ff.net und "Blutbuche" storyid=1258914 meine erste Original-Story, die ich auf Fictionpress.com archiviert habe. 


End file.
